


Avanzando

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco a poco Kei se está acostumbrando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avanzando

Antes, al sentir que algo agarraba su pierna Kei se habría paralizado por completo, incapaz de reaccionar por un largo momento sólo para luego hacerlo y gritar, queriendo huir pero incapaz de ir demasiado lejos gracias al miedo.

Ahora, todavía sigue paralizándose por un segundo pero la risa de Zakuro le recuerda dónde está y que aunque sí es un youkai el que está jalando su pantalón, seguramente se trata de Sakura o de Kiri o incluso de Mamezo y por eso no hay razones para temer.

Todavía le falta mucho para habituarse, claro, pero a pesar de los sobresaltos poco a poco se está acostumbrando e incluso —gracias a Zakuro— está comenzando a apreciar el estar en el Ministerio de Asuntos Espirituales.


End file.
